The dragon lord's second chance
by possibly Gigan
Summary: what if Alduin was a girl? what if the human-dragon war was orchestrated by the Blades? what if the Dragonborn gave her a second chance?
1. Mercy

**So yeah… basically, Alduin is a girl and instead of killing her, the dovahkiin gives her a second chance, so she can redeem herself for all she had done. Why? Well…**

 **Everyone deserves a second chance**

(LINE BREAK)

The Dragonborn had done it, Alduin was beaten, and at his mercy. He walks up to the injured dragon, and raises his dragon bone sword, and looks in her eye. And only sees…

Regret

No anger, no disappointment, no fear, just a pained regret. For a moment, he could've sworn he heard her say "I'm sorry, Dragonborn". He hesitated, his sword hand losses it's its tight grip. Alduin closes her eyes, accepting death. "That was wonderful Dragonborn! Now slay the worm so Skyrim can be free of her blight!" One of the hero's yelled, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt or something like that, the Dragonborn didn't care. "No" was the dragon plated hero's reply, shocking the three dead heroes.

"B-but why? She has killed untold thousands! She deserves only death!" The one in robes asks, the bridge keeper Tsun, however, only smirked. "I've looked into books only the akaviri had. The blades manipulated everyone, all because they didn't like dragons. Us mortals were the aggressors. Not the dragons. They actually looked down on slavery, not use it. This was confirmed by the elder scroll of blood, I saw the blades plotting to trick all of you, using the first Dragonborn, Miraak as an example to deceive you." The hero's Jaws had dropped, this revaluation had shocked them to the core. They turned to Tsun. "Bridge-keeper, is this true? Did the blades truly manipulate us?"

Tsun nodded. "It is true, forgive me friends, but Akatosh commanded me to tell no one. If I did, then the realms as we know them would have been destroyed. If everyone knew, then the chain of events that led to the Dragonborn would have died on an executioner's block. Causing Alduin having no opposition to stop her from destroying Tamriel, and the other realms." Tsun explained, causing the heroes to look at Alduin with regret

"Tell me," the Dragonborn continues. "What would you do if you were betrayed by the ones you swore to protect and sent to an era that is not yours. Alduin was scared.'If the races of man had slaughtered her kind before, they are likely to do it again.' Was likely her thought process. So she took action, not willing to risk her people again. She attacked out of fear." The Dragonborn explains, causing the heroes to look at him thoughtfully.

"I say that Alduin, firstborn of Akatosh and Mara, is to be given a second chance! This war was never wanted by either side, and the blame is only on the Blades." The Dragonborn exclaims, thunder and lightning being heard and seen. "Besides," The Dragonborn continues. "Everyone deserves a second chance." He finished, and walked over to the world-eater and kneeled beside her head. "Please, don't waste this". He pleaded, "I know you were scared, the Blades forced your hand. Just give us mortals another chance." He asked the black dragon. He then casted a healing spell. And when he ran out of Magica, he gave her the last of his healing potions. He got up and turned to Tsun. "I am ready to return to Skyrim." The Dragonborn told the bridge-keeper.

Tsun only smiled as he used a wordless shout, the Dovahkiin vanished from sovngarde. Suddenly, the world world-eater launched into the sky and into the portal to Nirn, never to return.

(LINE BREAK)

The Dragonborn had returned to breeze home, his house in whiterun. He removed the dragonbone armor to reveal a relatively young Nord. Like most nords, he had blond hair, but he had bicolored eyes. One crimson red, the other ocean blue with a scar over it. He went to his room and laid down, soon falling asleep.

In his dreamscape, he was greeted by a blinding light. 'By Akatosh, that is excessive.' He thought/said, as this is his mind, they mean the same thing. "Got it in one, Dragonborn." A male voice boomed with humor in it. The light peeled away to show a dragon. He was around twelve feet tall but had no other features, aside from seemingly being made of light. The Dragonborn may have never seen him before, but he instantly knew who it was.

This was Akatosh, leader of the nine divines and father to Alduin. "M-my lord." the Dragonborn stuttered out, quickly getting to one knee. "Please, stand, and don't call me lord, I just want to talk." the aedra leader chuckled, amused by the hero. "Right, sorry, it's just…" the Dragonborn left the sentence unfinished, unsure of what to say. "It's quite alright, you have only dealt with the deadra princes. Nice going on that by the way, never thought anyone could trick those demons into giving a mortal their artifacts, yet you did. And don't worry, none of the people you killed were innocent, so you aren't damned." The aedra commended, causing the man with a dragon soul to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "But enough of your previous exploits, I want to thank you for sparing my daughter. I knew I made the right choice in making you dovahkiin." the god bowed, causing the hero to flush with embarrassment.

"Thank you, Akatosh, I actually was suspicious of those damned Blades from the moment they told me to kill Paarthurnax, a dragon who had done nothing wrong in thousands of years." the Dragonborn recalls, though he spat the dragon-killer faction's name out as if it was a repulsive meal. The divine nodded. "Yes, those poor excuses of man. When I discovered what they were planning, I wanted nothing more than to slaughter them. But the law of gods demanded that I don't interfere with mortal affairs." Akatosh spoke, his hatred of the akaviri obvious. "Do you wish me to kill them? Because I would do it gladly. While I am a mere man, my draconic side desires to destroy them." The Dragonborn offered, the god nodded slightly. "That is a outstanding idea, but I must ask you to do something else after," Akatosh stated, causing the Dragonborn to tilt his head in curiosity. "What is it you want me to do?" The hero asked, wondering what the god wished to change. "I need you to destroy the aldmeri dominion." Akatosh spoke, shocking the Dragonborn. "... May I ask why?" The chosen on asked, wondering what those pompous assholes did to anger a god. "Well, there are two reasons, one is personal to the gods. It being that they think they are superior to us. And the second is about the races of man. The high elves are trying to enslave all but their own kin." The god spoke, anger in his voice.

This also angered no, ENRAGED, the Dragonborn. Those monsters will pay for even considering enslaving the world. Suddenly, Akatosh's face morphed into one of panic. "Oh no…" the dragon god muttered, causing the present mortal to become concerned. "Akatosh? What's wrong?" the Dragonborn asked, scared of what could have caused the god to be concerned. "Those thalmor basterds have you and three imperial soldiers captive and they plan to kill you and the others and frame it on the empire." Akatosh spat, and the Dragonborn immediately realized why they would do that. "It would set the stage to take over the world." Dovakiin breathed in fear, this is very bad. "Not if I have anything to say about it! I may not be able to interfere, but that doesn't mean my daughter can't." Akatosh exclaimed. "Go, they will become suspisous if you were to remain asleep any longer." the god commanded.

The Dragonborn woke with a start, causing the others to look at him. "So you wake, just what were you dreaming of to get you to not notace your being kidnapped?" General Tullius asked, I look and see that the other two are Hadvar and Legate Rikke. "Well, not so much dreaming as talking to Akatosh." the Dragonborn states, causing the others to look at him in shock. Hadvar recovered first. "So does he plan on saving us?" the soldier asks honestly. "Well, he can't intirfere in mortal affairs," The hero spoke, causing the others to adopt faces of hopelessness. "But… he sent his daughter to save us." The Dragonborn finished, and they went from hopeless to shocked. "That means…" my fellow legate began but failed to continue. "Yep, Alduin is going to save us." the Dragonborn said with a smirk.

(LINE BREAK)

"You were a good puppet Tullius, you all were. but you have outlived your usefulness." Elenwen told us, we then heard a familiar roar in the distance. Elenwen ether didn't care or didn't remember what happened to this town last time. "The only thing your good for now is to further our quest to enslave all except our kin and show you all that we are better than the divines themselves!" she exclaimed, ignoring a second familiar roar and focusing on the Dovahkiin scoffing. "The 'hero' is first." she told us with venom in her voice. A thalmor agent started pushing me to the block. "May I tell you your mistakes in this grand plan of yours?" the Dragonborn asked the thalmor ambassador. "Okay, I'll humor you." Elenwen replied, clearly thinking she won. "One; you thought that this would be easy. Two; your arrogance will cloud your judgment." The Dragonborn paused as he saw a black blur come out from behind a mountain just like last time, but it was faster this time. "And three; you pissed off Akatosh" the hero finished.

With a loud crash, Alduin landed on the watchtower just like last time and used her signature thu'um, causing mass discord. With what can only be described as pure rage, Alduin flew up just to land on the ground and started tearing through the thalmor. Elenwen watched in horror, this overgrown lizard was ruining everything.

 **Yor**

The ambassador turned around and saw the Dragonborn with a face that said 'checkmate.'

 **Toor shol!**

And just like that, the thalmor ambassador known as Elenwen became nothing more than a charred corpse. The Dragonborn grabbed her knife and cut his bonds, then General Tullius's bonds, then Hadvar's, and finally legate Rikke's. The sound of fighting stops, they walk around the corner and see Alduin surrounded by thalmor corpses in various forms of death. Bisected, impaled on debris, decapitated, It was clear that the high elves didn't stand a chance. Alduin turns and spots the three soldiers and seemingly sighs in relief. "Dovahkiin, it is good to see you and your joor fahdon are safe," she told them, confusing everyone but the Dovahkiin. "Joor fahdon means mortal friends in dragon tongue." the hero of Skyrim clarified, they nod in understanding. He then turns back to the daughter of Akatosh. "Kogaan Alduin, kogaan fah saving mu."(that means: thank you Alduin, thank you for saving us) The Dragonborn thanked her in dragon tongue, she gave a small smile. "You are fully aware that my common tongue is near perfect, dovahkiin, you don't need to use our language." she chuckled, causing the Dragonborn to laugh sheepishly. "I do not believe I ever learned your name, dovahkiin," she spoke in a somewhat teasing manner. Upon realizing that she was right, he blushed with embarrassment, causing the dragon to chuckle more. ' _I wonder if all mortals are this early embarrassed'_ the dragon wondered. "I don't believe you told us either legate." General Tullius piped up, embarrassing the hero to blush even more. Regaining control, the Dovahkiin answered the Question. "Well, my name is a bit uncommon. It is Christian Wolf-Blood, and no I am not a werewolf," he answered, That name is definitely not normal for a Nord. "So, you took up my advice?" the now named Christian asked, though the answer was obvious. "Yes, as you said, it was man that attacked first, not the dovah." Alduin answers, confusing the three soldiers behind Christian, who looked at them and saw their confused looks. "Alduin, wait at bleak falls barrow. Hadvar, Rikke, Tullius, I'll explain on the way, we are going to my house in whiterun." Christen spoke, taking control of the situation

(ONE TIME SKIP AND EXPLANATION LATER)

"So let me get this straight, the Blades manipulated everyone into thinking the dragons were enslaving us when they were actually our sworn protectors. And convinced everyone to rebel, and Alduin was aggressive when she resurfaced because she wasn't willing to risk her people again, so you decided to give her a second chance so that man and dragon could co-exist?" Hadvar recounted, getting a "yep," in response. "And Akatosh wants you to gather as many allies as possible so both man and dragon can stop the thalmor from enslaving us all?" He continued, getting another "yep,". "I just see one problem, thalmor spies are everywhere and we would likely be dead before we could reach solitude and warn the emperor." Tullius pointed out. "I had accounted for that, follow me," Christian asked as he went over to the corner and opened a secret trap door, shocking the others as it had blended in perfectly. "Go through enough ruins that place secrecy above all else, you eventually learn how they keep those secrets." he answered the unasked question with a smirk. They decended into the hidden basement and what the three imperials saw shocked them.

Rows upon rows of armor; heavy, light, ebony, dragon bone, leather and dragon scale. There was a set for every material used to make weapons and armor. Behind them, it was the same, only these were weapons. The Dragonborn turned to them. "Well? Take your pick, if it doesn't conceal you, just bring it to me and I'll solve that. Otherwise, I will be at the forge making Alduin a set of armor." As he finished his sentence, he stares off into space for a moment, then turns and walks over to the forge in the back. For about an hour, the three legionnaires browsed the armor and weapons. Hadvar had gone for a set of glass armor, Rikke had chosen a set of dragon bone armor, and Tullius chose a set of ebony armor and all grabbed dragon bone swords and shields.

After another half hour, Tullius and Rikke were upstairs eating. Christan had started retrofitting the glass armor to conceal Havar's Identity when the man asked the Dragonborn a question that was totally unexpected. "So… you and Alduin huh?" Hadvar asked with a teasing grin. The question was so abrupt and unexpected that Christan spit the water he was drinking about ten feet. " _Cough cough*_ What!? No! Where did you even get that idea?!" he asks the man next to him, blushing profusely, only adding to the shit-eating grin he had. "No no no! You were supposed to 'slay' the dragon! Not 'lay' the dragon!" Hadvar teased, earning a chunk of ebony thrown at him, which he dodges. Christan's face was so red it could likely be mistaken for a rather large flawless ruby. He also had the single scariest glare fixed on the other man, causing him to sweat.

(TIMESKIP)

Three weeks

It had taken three weeks to get the armor for Alduin right, and the result was worth it. The armor was a masterpiece, it was a dragon scale and ebony hybrid. With the scales on the joints so they were protected buy movable. The ebony was everywhere else, making the Dragoness look like some sort of draconic grim reaper, but the centerpiece was the chest plate. It had a replica of Nirn made of rubies for the land and diamonds for the water. And a dragon's head made of sapphires was about to take a bite of it. It was a work of art like no other.

Getting Alduin to wear it, however, was another matter altogether.

"Why exactly do I need armor when I am immortal on this plane?" the Dragoness asked, skeptically, not seeing the point in it. "Please Alduin? What if those assholes cook up a dragonrend spell? Or a weapon that can cut your scales? I made this to protect you, to keep you safe." the hero of Skyrim pleaded the dragon, who can never seem to withstand the man's pleading, reluctantly agreed. She will admit, he was absolutely adorable when he was happy.

Wait…

WHAT?!

Why did she think adorable? It's not like she was interested in him or anything, was she? Her self-interrogation was integration was interrupted when he needed her to move a little so he could get the chest piece on. After fifteen minutes, she had everything on and it barely felt like it was there. She looked down and saw the masterpiece of gems on the chest piece and stopped cold, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Even more than the sky in the north at night and that was considered near perfect. She was interrupted by the sound of someone being punched. She looked at the humans and saw Hadvar on the ground and Christan blushing furiously. "What happened?" she asked innocently, very confused. "Oh nothing, just Christan here is too shy to tell you-)

 **Fus ro dah!**

Hadvar was sent flying by a shout from Christan, who's blush had deepened. "What was he about to say?" she asked, he jumped as if he was startled. "N-nothing!" he blurted out quickly… too quickly

"Well, I guess we're ready, I'll get Tullius and Rikke. You just sit tight, ok?" Christan said as he walked down to whiterun. ' _I will find out what you're hiding from me, little human'_ Alduin thought to herself, this was going to be interesting.

(LINE BREAK)

 **Well, that's chapter one, and I actually really like the idea that the Blades were behind the human-dragon war (paarthanax for the win!) and that the thalmor wants to enslave everyone**


	2. execution

**Yo**

 **So, while I don't have a regular update schedule, I will go by this pattern**

 **The Olympians should've ran (titanfall +RWBY)**

 **Gigan's redemption (Godzilla + RWBY)**

 **The dragon lord's second chance (Skyrim)**

 **Heir to the throne (Monster Hunter)**

 **The second fire dragon, the blade, and the wolf (fairy tail with a little MG rising revengeance mixed in)**

 **A Spiral of events (Star Wars: the clone wars with, again, a pinch of MGRR mixed in but i'm still working on it as Insist on getting through the s1 stranded arc in the first chapter)**

 **New stories will be updated after those, but chapter one will take priority over the rest when I have a new idea I want to act upon. Now, without further ado,**

 **Let's see what Christan and Alduin are up to**

(LINE BREAK)

"So legate, mind telling me why we are going through the reach? Wouldn't it be faster to go straight to solitude?" General Tullius asked the Dragonborn, genuinely curious why they are taking the long way to the capital of Skyrim. They had made camp for the night some ways from the road. They had learned that Alduin had a human form at six feet tall with long black hair and red eyes. Luckily, the armor changed with her, so they wouldn't need to drag it around. "Well, two reasons. One: it's the safest path, as the thalmor likely has ambushes all along the direct route. We could deal with them, but an agent could get away and warn the rest of them. Two: I have a pair of daggers to shatter before they can be used." He explained but had a dark tone for the second reason. The legionaries looked confused, but Alduin understood instantly. "Why don't we make their execution public to the dragons?" She asked with a small amount malice, understanding finally dawning on the general and legates (AN: was Hadvar a legate?).

"Ooh, do the dragons have an arena somewhere? We could entertain them and kill the last blades at the same time." Christan asked, causing Alduin to think for a moment. "Oh, and their HQ could be really nice with some hard work, and is big enough to house possibly five dragons comfortably." He suddenly continues, causing all present to look at him in a mixture of shock and confusion. He wanted that large a space as his home? Their internal rambling was interrupted when Alduin suddenly snapped her fingers. "Not in this realm, but there is one in the realm where the aedra and daedra would meet to argue about stupid shit. I think that they would be ecstatic about it, as nothing to distract them has happened since the oblivion crisis." She told.

And it was this moment when Akatosh AND Sheogorath suddenly appeared.

"What a splendid idea Dragonborn! We haven't watched a good gladiator match in CENTURIES! In fact, me and Aky here had decided to reward you if you win! It'll be extra special as we had kinda forgotten to reward you for killing Miraak AND Harkon!" The prince of madness exclaimed, causing the deities and hero to chuckle and the normal mortals to become uneasy. They were suddenly transported to the arena mentioned. Tullius, Rikke, and Hadvar in separate stands overlooking a large arena with wooden spikes on some walls and spears sticking out of the ground cut the arena in two(modified grand arena from VR game called gorn). There were hundreds of dragons perched on progressively taller thin towers. One one side, in grand thrones, was all the aedra and daedric princes. Akatosh and Sheogorath in the center, and Alduin next to her father in dragon form. In the arena, on the opposite side, was Christan, who was half expecting the sudden teleport, at the ready. On the other side were Delphine and Esbern, looking very bewildered. They then see their "leader" (*cough cough pawn cough cough*).

"Dragonborn! Thank goodness you're here! You have to get us out of here! Alduin somehow lives and has trickled the aedra and daedra into helping her!" The old male blade shouted, trying to work the situation and manipulate the hero.

Keyword being trying.

"Nice try, you snake. But I know the truth! You struck first out of jealousy!" Christan shouted, causing the dragons to begin to cheer, only to be silenced by Akatosh. "As fun as it is to see the hero of Skyrim shout at an old man, why did you bring us here Sheogorath?" Molag Bal demanded, angry that his… activities had been interrupted (nervous chuckle). "I'm glad you asked Bal! Remember that thing we made to reward the Dragonborn for killing Harkon?" The insane god asked, getting a confused nod from all the daedra. "Well now is his time to earn it! Those two are the last blades, and Akatosh wants them dead, and so do we all! Right?" He explained, then asked, getting a rather large number of nods. "Well, the Dragonborn had the GRAND idea of making their execution a gladiator match!" The leader of the daedra shouted, electing smiles from all of the princes and divines.

The sudden sound of a sword being drawn caused all of the spectators to look at the arena to see Delphine with dragonsbane out and at the ready. "If I must kill my best pawn to live, then I will cut his head off!" She shouted, causing everyone to go silent.

Then, literally, everyone burst out laughing, from the humans all the way to Akatosh himself. "I'm sorry, but you think you're strong enough to kill him? He beat a GODDESS, no offense Alduin." Sanguine said in between his laughter and gasps of air. When everyone got their laughter under control, the Dragonborn spoke. "You want to know something funny?" He asked, he got a large number of nods, and he continued. "The leaders of most factions, guilds, whatever, saw me as the strong but gullible hero. The dark brotherhood, the thalmor, the _emperor,_ my goddamn _parents,_ thought that I am clueless about being manipulated. Ever since I was young, people had tried to control me. I had to catch on quick, or I would die. When I learned that I was Dragonborn, I thought I was finally going to be left a-godsdamn-lone, but no, more people wanted to control me. I ran from home and came to Skyrim to escape my parents who saw me as a doll they could dress up and control. And if I ever saw them again, I would kill them, they took my one chance at a childhood." Many looked at the hero in shock, horror, and rage, but he wasn't done.

"I disagree with them, I was hit, I changed anything about what I wore, I was hit. I talk to anyone who wasn't nobility, I was beaten." He removed the armor on his left bicep to show a multitude of scars, fueling all present's rage. "I may never get my childhood back, but I can avenge it by killing everyone who tried to manipulate me, starting with you." He finished his speech as he replaced the armor, grabbed his shield and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the blades. Parts of his armor start to glow and are replaced with Draconic body parts. From his head came white slightly curved horns, from his back, white scaled wings sprouted, and a white dragon tail came from the back of his waist. "I swear upon this blade and the divines themselves that I will have my revenge. And none will stand in my way." He proclaimed, apparently oblivious to the changes to his body.

"He's become a hef-dovah." Akatosh breathed, causing Sheogorath to look at him in awe and Alduin in confusion. "Hef-dovah? Forgive me father, but I am not familiar with this term." She asked, causing her father to look at her for a moment, then he turned his attention back to the crowd. "The dovahkiin has become what is known as a hef-dovah, or half-dragon in mortal tongue. His thu'um is stronger, each Draconic trait works as it would on a dragon, he has become immortal, and he can transform into a dragon. His mortal form's name will remain, but his dovah name will be dovah-Kriid-jun or dragon slayer lord." The god announced, causing the dragons to shout in unison. "DOVAHKRIIDJUN!" They said, welcoming him to the world of dragons. And with that, the spears lowered into the ground.

"So you became one of them, I'll do the world a favor and kill you and the rest of this filth." Esbern taunted The Dragonborn, but it clearly wasn't working. "Careful, you could cut ebony with that edge (AN: yes, I just used the word edgy in an ancient timeline, deal with it)." The hero rebuked, enraging the two blades. Esbern began to change up a fireball as Delphine charged, her blade meeting the dragon bone shield. "After I kill you, I will execute every damn dragon here." Delphine snarled, causing the half-dragon to raise an eyebrow. The throat of the world had nothing on the size of her ego, he then noticed Esbern launching his fireball at them. "Good luck with that." He responded neutrally, then kicked her into the fireball.

Quickly requipping his bow (yes as in FT requipping, the best explanation I have for him using the magic satchel(watch Deadpool vs Deathstroke for ex)) Christan grabbed an arrow and got Delphine into a headlock with the same arm. And then, in a display of pure skill, he notched the arrow and shot it at Esbern, the arrow going through his arm. returned his bow to his sub-space and punched Delphine in the side as he released his headlock, knocking her back. As she recovered, he got into a brawler stance, discarding the use of weapons. When Delphine saw this, she snorted. "Oh, now this is just unfair!" She laughed as she readied her sword and charged. Christan just looked at her with a neutral glare, displaying no emotion.

She slashed at his neck, hoping to decapitate him, but he raised his arm to an angle so it would slide up and over his body. He then landed a massive kick to her gut and grabbed her arm before she backed up. He then dragged her into a clothesline, knocking her down and the wind out of her. He equipped a dragonbone greataxe and was about to decapitate Delphine when a fireball impacted him. He looked at Esbern to see a flame atronach at his side and a lightning spell charging in his good hand. He switched to his dragon bone bow and launched an arrow at Esbern, that hit his head.

"No!" Delphine shouted as she watched as her only ally's corpse fell to the ground.

Her attention returned to the owner of the arrow as he again equipped the greataxe. "D-damn you!" She hissed, causing Christan to look at her boringly as he raised the ax, preparing to swing it. "The only person damned here is you." He calmly stated, and swung the ax down, reliving her of her head.

The crowd erupted into cheers, as the last of the blades had died. Akatosh and Sheogorath silenced them, both standing up and smiling. "Dovahkiin, as a reward for defeating Alduin, slaying both Mirrak and Harkon, and destroying the Blades. We reward you with the armor and justice of the divines and princes." The announced at the same time, their voices combining to make a voice that all heard.

Christan was enveloped by a pillar of light that died away and revealed his new armor and weapon. The armor was made of scales similar to Alduin's' but instead of pitch black, they were Snow White. The boots and left forearm had three blades going down the length of them, making them weapons of their own. On the right forearm was a series of words in draconic:

 _vrii do stahdim,_

 _kah do kulaan,_

 _Zu'u bild pah_

Or in English:

 _The scales of the divines,_

 _The pride of the princes,_

 _I defend all_

The helmet was the most human looking part, it's eye-holes were rectangular and connected. For breathing, it had two cross-shaped holes on the cheeks(AN: default for honor warden helmet). The weapon was a bit more unique though, as it was the most versatile melee weapon ever made, a Halberd.

The haft of the weapon was made of an unknown metal, going from purple to white starting at the spike at the bottom and going to the spear at the tip. The war hammer on the back was a mass of ebony, ready to crush armor and bones alike. The blade was a curved affair, with a dragon at the base of it breathing fire. Upon it were more words:

 _yol do stahdim,_

 _bah do kulaan,_

 _Zu'u al pah_

But in English:

 _the fire of the divines,_

 _the wrath of the princes,_

 _I destroy all_

The blade and armor were beautiful to the expert blacksmith, and he had seen many masterpieces. He randomly willed the blade of the polearm to catch fire and it did. Feeling it to be the right thing to do, he raised the weapon and shouted a wordless cry of victory, many of the dragons joining in. Mara looked at her daughter and saw a certain type of _interest_ in her eyes.

' _You have mad a good choice, my child'_

(LINE BREAK)

 **Uh, I got nothing to say here so… have a good day**


	3. war

**Hello there**

 **Now the war will begin, and I hope you guys will like it. Part of the speech is from the song born for this by all good things, one of my favorite bands.**

 **As always, I don't own Skyrim, that honor belongs to Bethesda**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

The mortals, half dragon, and diety were sitting in the corner of the winking skeever inn in Solitude, waiting for someone. The door opened, and a man in a dark cloak came in. "There He is," Christan muttered, just barely loud enough for his companions to hear. He and Alduin had figured out that he could hide his new appendages. The man silently walked over and sat down. "What do you require of the order, dovahkiin?" He asked quietly. Christan pulled out a stack of near-identical letters he had made the other night and placed them on the table with a very soft thump. "I need you to deliver these to every world leader. This is the only way we'll get any allies in the coming war." The man nodded and grabbed the letters. And, to the shock of all that hadn't saved the world, teleported away. And the shock grew when they saw the lack of reaction from the rest of the patrons. "The Psijic Order owed me a favor," Christan explained as he stood up, somehow knowing they were shocked under their armor. "Come on, the thalmor are probably going to target Whiterun due to its central location." He said, knocking the four out of their stupor.

(One month later, Dragonsreach war room, Whiterun)

Christan was looking at a map of Tamriel, his dragon parts exposed. The support that the messages received was greater than what Christan anticipated. Only the Marsh and Eliswer had sided with the Aldmeri Dominion, to which Christan regarded with suspicion. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Yaral Ballgruf walking towards him.

"Well Christan, you were right. There is a large force of Aldmeri 2,000, including mages, strong camping just past the lone mountain." The man reported, which made Christan look at the map in front of him. He only had 1,500 men and women available right now. There were the dragons, of course, and Alduin is constantly resurrecting them and finding more in hiding. But there was only 15, not including himself and Alduin, within a days flight. He and the rest of Skyrim's blacksmiths have set on making ebony armor for the troops, but he only has forty men fully equipped with it. His eyes landed upon fort greymoor, and an idea came to him. It was risky, but the enemy army would be crushed if it worked.

(The next day, dawn)

Christan was upon the main tower to the fort in his armor holding his halberd, it was almost time, and he had to address the troops. As he gazed upon the sea of 1,015 men, woman, and dragon, he began to speak.

"Men, women, and Dov of Tamriel, today is the mark of a new age. These high elven basterds wish to enslave us all: orc, Nord, man, woman, all of us. They see themselves as above the divines and stronger than the daedra." He shouted, rallying and urging them to fight. "You all know of me: The Dragonborn, dawnguard warrior, slayer of Miraak, the brotherhood destroyer. Before that, I was but a noble child who was treated like a doll. When I first picked up a sword, I made an oath. I swore I would do all I can to protect the weak, the defenseless, and the innocent." cheers of assent we're finding themselves amongst the warriors. "Today I make good on that oath: by destroying the thalmor! The divines have willed their obliteration, and who are we to refuse? Many of us will die in the effort to rid our world of these scum, but go knowing you fought and died for your friends, family, homes, and most importantly, your people. So tell me! Who are we?!"

All present answered as one: "WE ARE THE WARRIORS WHO LEARN TO LOVE THE PAIN! WE COME FROM DIFFERENT PLACES BUT HAVE THE SAME NAME!"

Magical trap explosions are heard in the background. But went unnoticed in the crowd. "Tell me again, who are we?!"

WE ARE THE BROKEN ONES WHO SPARKED THE FLAME! WE'LL WATCH AS THE FIRE RAGES AS OUR HEARTS ARE NEVER TAMED!"

"And how long have we been ready for this battle?"

"WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN READY! AS WE WERE BORN FOR THIS!"

Well then sons and daughters of Akatosh, prepare to fight to your last!" Christan finished his speech, causing all present to roar a wordless cry as the dragons took to the sky, the footmen made shield a shield wall, and the archers gathered on the walls of the fort and behind the footmen. Christan jumped off and walked in front of the shield wall and saw the most beautiful sight. The Thalmor army was marching towards them but was suffering losses from a field of magical traps. Fire, lightning, ice, all the magical elements available.

The elven army began to charge at the opposing army, ignoring the deaths from the traps. Christan turned to his men one last time before the fighting began. "Prepare to show these pompous elves the strength of the 'inferior races'!" He shouted, turning back to face his foes. Warriors began to bash weapon on shield, creating a surge of noise to show they weren't afraid. Arrows flew from behind them and struck the mass of elven soldiers, but they continued to run. With a crash, the two armies collided and began to fight. Ebony and steel weapons and shields met their elven equivalents. Among the mass of Almeri soldiers was Christan, cleaving heads and limbs and rending armor.

Then the dragons descended upon the dominion army, Alduin at the head of them her sleek armor meshing perfectly with her indiscutable scales. Then, as one, Alduin and Christan released two shouts

" **MAH YOLOS STRUN!"**

" **STRUN BAH QO!"**

It began to rain as lightning and meteors began to rain down from the heavens. While the Altmori forces were being decimated by the warriors and shouts, Alduin received a signal from Christan. She flew up and released a stream of fire into the air. Upon this signal, the remaining 500 men rounded the corner of the lone mountain and struck the back of the Dominion army! The weakened elven force stood no chance, but they fought to the last. Upon the death of the final soldier, the army that would be known as the draconians let out a cry of victory.

" **FUS RO DAH!"**

Upon the shout, they all quieted and looked to their leader who was in the air standing on Alduin's back (who was taking a small amount of pleasure from her crush standing on her). "Soldiers of Nirn! You did not only me but the Aedra themselves proud today! But while we won the battle, the war is only beginning! But for now, drink and make merry in honor of the fallen!" The army let out a cry of joy as they went to Whiterun to celebrate.

(hours later)

Christan looked into his mug of mead as he sat on the chair outside his house in his party outfit, thinking about the lost. They had lost only 50 men and woman in the battle, and only one dragon. But in his eyes, any amount of loss is too much. He took a sip from the mug, the alcohol barely affecting him. "Heya Christan!" He looked up to see Sanguine helping an _absolutely wasted_ Alduin walk. "The Oblivion happened to her?" He asked, deciding to ignore the fact that the deadric prince was there in the first place. Sanguine let go of Alduin and shrugged. ' _At least she can stand, but gods she is tipsy'_ Christan thought. "Eh, she's a lightweight. Only had one mug and ended up like this." The deadric prince responded before returning to his plane of Oblivion. "Hwy thr handsm." The dragoness in human form slurred as she draped herself on him, causing Christan to blush a little bit. "Alduin, your drunk, you need to rest." He plainly stated, causing the girl on him to scowl. It would be intimidating if she was sober enough to do anything. "I'mmm not dwnk, yr dwnk!" She playfully yelled. ' _Yeah, she's out of it.'_ Christan thought to himself before rubbing Alduin's head, messing up her jet black hair. "Sure, let's just get you to bed. You had a long day." Christan said before picking her up, much to her protest, and carrying her inside his home. But when he went to leave after he put her on his bed, she grabbed his arm. "Newwwww! Don't weve me!" The dragoness pleaded, causing Christan to blush deeper. He kept his composure to the best of his ability and looked away. "Alduin, please. I-" He begins and looks back only to be hit with something he could never resist,

The puppy dog eyes

' _Damnit, not those again.'_ He thought as she pulled his arm stronger, but he held firm. ' _How and why is she so good at this? She is called the world eater.'_ she widens her eyes and begins to tear up. ' _Must…resist.'_ Alduin tilts her head, and that is the last nail in the coffin for the half-dragon's willpower. He gives in and lets the dragoness pull him into bed. Alduin sprouts a tail that wraps around his and wings that hug his form. She also hugs him the normal way, bringing their faces millimeters apart. Christan blushed a red so deep it created a new shade and Alduin showed enough cognitive thought to give a triumphant grin. Soon, though it felt like hours for Christan, they fell asleep.

(Meanwhile, wherever the Aedra reside)

"Why do I fell the urge to brutally murder someone right now?" Akatosh remarked to himself, but loud enough for Mara to hear. "I don't know dearest, but it's probably nothing." She responded, knowing full well why. Akatosh only shrugs.

(a minute ago, by the well)

"Hah! I told you they liked each other! You owe me 100 gold!" Hadvar said triumphantly to his childhood friend, Ralof. When he told the former stormcloak how he thought that Christan and Alduin had the hots for each other, the other man refuted the possibility entirely. "Yeah yeah, take your gold." Ralof resigned, handing over a pouch of gold.

Overall, the night had been one to remember on all fronts. And while death on the battlefield was on the horizon, they would make every second of the trip one to remember.

(LINE BREAK)

 **Achievement get: relationship goals: sleep in the same bed as your crush**

 **I loved writing Drunkduin, so gods damned funny. She will be a returning character for sure. Anyway, that's all, and no I will not be doing lemons, just not my thing.**


	4. warriors

**So, here we are again. Reviews as I have nothing to say here.**

 **7sky: Your wish is my command, and lemons aren't really my thing. Just the thought feels wrong to me.**

 **Donbasos: ye**

 **Anyway, let's see how Alduin reacts to her drunk self's antics.**

(LINE BREAK)

When Alduin awoke from a dream she couldn't remember but could tell was important, she felt two things right off the bat. One: a really bad hangover and two: she was holding something, and it was holding her back. She opened her blood-red eyes to see the dovahkiin's face millimeters from her's. Least to say, she began to scream internally, both elated and horrified at her situation. ' _What the actual fuck happened?'_ She thought to herself. ' _Even if I was blackout drunk, I would've remembered mating with him… right?'_ That train of thought immediately made her entire face flush the same color as her eyes. She would be lying if she said she disliked the thought, but she barely knows him! It's then Christan wakes up and also begins to internally scream and flush red. In his head, a voice he always knew was there, but could never hear, was heard for the first time. His inner dragon.

' _ **You do realize she's ours, right?'**_ It said to him with what Christan could tell was a shit-eating grin. ' _What are you talking about?'_ He thought to his draconic soul. Christan could feel it wanted to facepalm. ' _ **She's our mate, dumbass. Well, she's meant to be at least.'**_ It deadpanned. This caused Christan's face to heat up even further. He couldn't even think, except for the involuntary less than professional thoughts involving him and Alduin. ' _ **Now you understand. Alright, a basic rundown of a dragon mating ritual without the part that will cause you to explode. Dragons are extremely possessive of things perceived to be theirs, including mates. Upon deciding to mate, the couple will bite each other on the neck, leaving a scar, showing that the dragon has a mate. With the bite, comes a perfect understanding of each other's thu'um, all of it. Also, because you're about as perceptive as a blind and deaf bandit, I have to point out how you are protective of her.'**_ Christan's inner dragon explains.

Now that it had been pointed out, the Dragonborn did notice how the mere thought of harm coming to Alduin made his blood boil. ' _No harm will come to her. She will be mine, she IS mine, and nobody else's.'_ Christan thought to himself. That scar is what he desires, and he got an idea on how to get it. "W-We should probably get up." He said to the dragoness, while he was planning to act on his feelings, he couldn't help the embarrassed stutter in his voice. Alduin quickly nodded, untangled herself from Christan, and quickly walked out the room. When his inner dragon saw his plan, it was in disbelief. ' _ **Really? That's your plan? That'll never work.'**_ It stated. Christan merely ignored it and requiped into his armor. He walked downstairs and saw Alduin in her armor as well. "Hey, Alduin! I'll tell you a secret if you catch me!" He shouts as he bolts past her and out the door.

' _Oh really? All right little man, I'll play your game.'_ The goddess thought as she began to run after him. Christan ran through the market and up the steps, Alduin close behind him. They earned some odd looks, but everyone in Whiterun was used to the Dragonborn's at times eccentric behavior. Christan ran up and through Dragonsreach to the dragon trap area, Alduin still almost literally on his tail. Without so much as a thought, he leaped off the balcony and willed himself to become a dragon. With a blinding light, Christan turned into Dovahkriidjun, a pure white dragon with shining blue eyes, and he began to fly in the direction of bleak falls barrow. ' _Thank the divines flying is instinctual'_ the dragon thought he quickly shifted into Christan to enter the tomb then shifted back into a dragon. He turned to face the door, planning on giving his soon-to-be mate a bit of a fiery shock. The world eater, however, had other plans.

" **Gol bol al!"**

That's the only warning Dovahkriidjun received before Alduin tackled him from behind. A new dovah-sized hole in the ceiling was behind her. "Well? What was that secret you wanted to tell me?" The black dragon asked after getting off Dovahkriiidjun's back. He turned around with a triumphant grin, confusing Alduin. "Your mine." The white dragon said before his jaws clamped down on the world eater's neck. Alduin was shocked at first, but she soon gained a domineering grin. "And you belong to me." The black dragon announced before she bit Dovahkriidjun's neck.

With that, the two had an influx of information of the shouts the other had. When they released each other, sea blue and crimson red eyes met, the two souls gracing each other for the briefest of moments. They then heard a male voice clear its throat, prompting them to look at the entrance to see Akatosh staring at them. Both Dovahkriidjun and Alduin just stood there, horrified that the world eater's father had just witnessed them become mates.

The leader of the divines sighed. "Dragonborn, I'm not sure if I should smite you here and now, or hug you and say welcome to the family." He said, giving the savior of Skyrim a small glare. Dovahkriidjun chuckled nervously, secretly scared shitless. "Would it help if I said I wasn't planning on taking her until after the war?" The white dragon asked nervously. Alduin's shoulders sagged a little in disappointment, but she understood the logic behind it. She didn't want her children growing up during a war either. The thought of having Dovahkriidjun's children caused Alduin to blush, but it appealed to her to no end.

Akatosh regarded Dovahkriidjun for a moment before sighing again. "I guess I can live with that. But, it wouldn't do for someone in this family to not be a divine." The divine resigned. ' _He's not gonna…'_ both Dovahkriidjun and Alduin thought. Akatosh then continued. "Christan Wolf-Blood, Dovahkriidjun, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you the divine of adventures, honorable combat, and war." Dovahkriidjun immediately felt the massive influx of power. Without realizing it, he shifted back into Christan and got to a knee. When he got his senses back, he made use of the position. "Thank you, Akatosh, I am forever at your service and in your debt." Christan said.

The three divines then heard slow clapping. " _Well done_ Dovahkiin! Not only did you win the heart of one of the most sought after woman known to all things holy and unholy, but you became a god yourself!" A male voice with an odd accent **(AN: it's British)** came from behind the two younger divines. Christan and Alduin turned to see a man with black hair, auburn eyes, and an almost infectious smile with perfect teeth. He had fine black clothes that would make any man jealous. "Ah, where are my manners? Your friends may know me, but you don't Dragonborn. My name is Lucifer Morningstar, owner of the mercenary group hell's elite and punisher of all sinners. But please, call me Lucifer." He introduced with a bow.

Christan could feel the dark energy radiating off the man, simultaneously like and different from that of the daedra. He opened his hand slightly, ready to summon his halberd at a moment's notice. "Now then, onto business. You see, I have some souls here that were punished unjustly by a hand other than my own. So I want you, Mr. Dragonborn, to make them your, what I like to call, wraiths. In return, hell's elite will join your forces." Lucifer offered. Alduin gave Christan a look that urged him to be careful. He glanced back at Akatosh, who only had a neutral glare fixed on Lucifer. "...What's the catch?" Christan asked after a few moments. Watching Lucifer's body language closely. "No catch, no strings attached, no binding contract." The man responded. ' _No signals. Either he has perfect absolute control over his body, or he's telling the truth.'_ Christan thought to himself. It was a gamble, but one he was willing to take. "Alright, it's a deal." Christan said. Lucifer's smile widened as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch.

He threw it to the Dragonborn, who caught it with ease. Emptying it into his palm, Christan was greeted with the sight of stones with sigils on them. The first was a longsword stabbing down behind a helmet that looked like his. The second had a short sword and a dagger crossed behind a mask with crosses for eyes. The third had a flail on a shield. The fourth and final one had a pair of halberds crossed on it. "Just pour your newfound divine energy into those stones, and your wraiths will appear. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be. Lovely meeting you dovahkiin." Lucifer said before walking further into the tomb, disappearing from sight.

Christan returned his gaze to the stones. He felt _something_ radiating from them, but he couldn't identify it. "Nothing ventured…" Christan murmured to himself. He channeled some of his divine energy into the stones. The sigils let out a blinding light, forcing all three divines to look away. When they were able to see again, they were greeted with the sight of four figures.

The first was a woman with plate armor. Her helmet wasn't that of the one on her stone, instead, it had chainmail covering the mouth. The arms were a simple affair, with one pauldron smooth and the other with a piece of it jutting up. The chest piece had a metal plate over the heart while the rest of it was some sort of thick leather with metal strips on it. The longsword she held, however, was ornate. With a sun in the pommel, a pointed crossguard, and an engraved blade.

The second was a man who's outfit could only be described as prisoner made soldier. He had shackles on his wrists, indicating further that he was a prisoner in the past. His right pauldron had a skull on it, while the other was spiked. His helmet was spiked and had a skull on it with a white faceplate and leather padding on the sides and back for protection. He was holding an unmarked flail and shield.

The third was a small woman. Her armor was purely made of leather, marking her as a fighter that focused on speed rather than power. Her head was hidden by a hood and metal mask with crosses for eyeholes. Her dagger and shortsword were simple and plain.

The final person had an unidentifiable gender, as their armor was a mass of metal. The pauldrons had the faces of lions on them. On the chest plate, was a medallion on a chain with two crossed halberds with a sword above them and a skull below them upon it. He held an ornate halberd with a lion upon it, it's mouth in a roar facing the blade.

They looked around for a moment before their gaze fell upon the three divines. Quickly, they all got to one knee, facing Christan. "Thank you for returning us to life, my lord." The one with the longsword said with a feminine voice. Christan was a little surprised with the title, but then remembered he was, in fact, now a god. "No need to call me lord or anything like that, just Christan is fine. May I know your names?" He asked. The wraiths seemed taken aback by how informal the deity is. Nonetheless, the woman with the longsword answered. "I am Sarah Evanson, warden. The man who has an unhealthy amount of skulls on his armor is Stone Xavier Sebastian, conqueror. The other girl is Mercy, peacekeeper. The man in enough armor to make an army's weapons is Holden Cross, lawbringer."

The titles meant nothing to Christan, but he could tell that with them, came a grand amount of authority. "Well… I don't really know why I'm here still, so I'm gonna leave now. Remember Christan, not until after the war." Akatosh warned as he faded back to wherever the divines reside. Christan, who, along with Alduin, turned around, nodded quickly, knowing full well that the god of time could smite him whenever he wanted. He turned back to his wraiths. "Now, as wonderfully crafted that armor is, with the war we're in, steel isn't going to cut it, literally and figuratively. And people tend to freak out when they see someone wearing skulls on their armor." Christan pointed out.

And just like that, the wraiths began to generate light. When it stopped, the wraith's armor and weapons were the same but made of dragon bones and scales. The skulls on Stone had been replaced with scaled down dragon skulls. "Well, with that out of the way, let's head back to Whiterun." Christan said as he began to walk away. His wraiths and mate following close behind.

(Last night, Alduin's dreamscape)

 _The word eater found herself in the courtyard of a grand castle in dragon form, unable to control herself in the dream. She was watching Christan spar with a woman in armor wielding a longsword. Beside her was a man with black hair and amber eyes. With a spin, Christan managed to get the blade of his halberd to the woman's throat. "That was a great spar, warden." Christan complimented as he lowered his halberd. "Yeah, it was almost as great as that time you told us that Garret and Ember are dating." Christan groaned as the woman he was sparring removed her helmet, showing her to have red hair and steel grey eyes. "I'm telling you, man, our kids are in love." Christan insisted._

 _Just then, the roar of a very angry young dragon and human are heard, causing everyone to look at the main building as a boy roughly seventeen years old with blond hair and emerald eyes bursts through the doors. "Tristan? What's going on?" The black haired man asked. That question was answered when a boy with black hair and steel grey eyes and a juvenile female red dragon with green eyes, both roughly eighteen, came out the same door, roaring in fury. "I CAUGHT GARRET AND EMBER KISSING!" The boy known as Tristan shouted as he ran and hid behind Alduin._

 _Everything went silent as the grave. A few seconds later, it was broken by Christan's uproarious laughter. "Haha-I t-hahaha-told you s-so-HAHAHAHAHA!"_ _He struggles out between laughing fits as Tristan joins him in laughter. The boy and dragon were both blushing furiously, embarrassed that their secret was out. "Y-yeah? W-well… I saw you kissing Jade!" The red dragon, apparently named Ember, exclaimed. Tristan stops laughing and begins to sputter as his cheeks turned the same color as Ember's scales._

 _In Alduin's eyes,_

 _It was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen._

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **I considered keeping the dream a secret until I finished this story, but then I decided not to be an asshole. Garret, Ember, Tristan, Jade and the surname Xavier Sebastian are from the Talon book saga. I highly recommend it, and you can probably guess who their parents are, and what said parents do.**

 **Now for dovahzul lessons!**

 **Gol Bal Al: earth move destroy, a custom shout made by yours truly.**

…

…

 **The chapter is over, you can go now.**


	5. Family

**So, here we are once more. Oh, and to those of you who play VRchat, my username is cecd, and I hang out mostly on the murder mystery 3 world. So don't be afraid to say hi. Some reviews:**

 **Orion, Ch 1: why thank you**

 **Vandergrift: glad you think so**

 **Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

\\[T]/

Alduin, Christen and his wraiths were walking towards Whiterun. The new couple decided that it would be nice to just walk to the hold, and it was. The new divine was enjoying himself, his arm looped through Alduin's. Of course, nothing good lasts forever, as they saw a guard running towards them. "General!" The man shouted. Due to proving time and time again that he was capable of commanding large forces, everyone just started calling him their general.

"What is it, guardsman?" Christen asked, wondering what had brought the man to him. The guard stopped and put his hands on his knees, catching his breath. When he stopped panting, he explained what was happening. "Some Noble family came in after you left, claimed they were related to you and demanded your presence. They were harassing Jarl Balgruuf about a feast in their honor when I left to find you." Christen's emotions went from joy to confusion, to rage and fear as the guard explained everything. Christen quickly made his wings appear and took off, quickly making it to dragons reach. He landed just outside the gate, cracking the stone beneath him. He walked across the bridge quickly and pushed the doors open.

"For the last time, I don't _care who_ you are! We are at war, _so_ we can't afford a feast for some nobles from Cyrodiil!" He heard the jarl shout. He walked up the stairs to see five men in imperial armor guarding the two people he hated the most. The man had black hair and green eyes. He wore fine black clothes and Christen could _hear_ his arrogant smirk. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes and also wore fine black clothes. But Christen knew that already. " _Zachery, Jamie"_ the hef-dovah spat, causing the two to look at him. The man gave a sharks' smile. "Ah, son, I finally found you." Zachery said, walking towards Christen. Suddenly, the divine of war requiped his halberd and held it to the man's throat. " _I am not your son,"_ he growled, his inner dragon seeping to the surface. He vaguely heard the door being opened behind him. " _You lost the right to call me that when I ran away."_

Zachery grimaced, looking at the blade near his throat. The altercation has raised the tension in the room to the point where it was almost visible. "Christen?" The voice of Alduin caused the new divine to look behind him to see his mate. "Son, who is this tramp?" Zachery asked, disdain coating his voice. Christen looked back to the nobleman, growling. "That _tramp_ is the world eater Alduin, the divine of destruction, and my fiancée." The hef-dovah growled, getting even more pissed. The men in imperial armor suddenly surround the two, swords pointing at Christen. Alduin then saw a symbol on the back of the armor, a pair of swords, one shattered, crossed behind a hawk's talon holding a bow and three arrows.

"Love, what is your name, your _real_ name?" Alduin asked. Zachery sighed, sounding quite annoyed. He didn't believe that this woman was Alduin for a second. Meanwhile, Christen's heart beat a little faster at hearing his mate calling him that. "Why should you know peas-" Zachery began, but stopped when Christen pressed the spear of his halberd a little more against his throat, drawing blood. "Mikkel Talion, my real name is Mikkel Talion." He admitted. Alduin let out a small gasp, causing Chri-, Mikkel to look at her to see her shocked face. He tilted his head, asking a silent question. "The first of the Talion family was one of my loyal rangers. He gave his life to hold the forces of Miraak back while I mobilized my forces. In honor of his memory, I gave nobility to his next of kin." She explained.

It honestly made Mikkel a little happy that his family already had relations with Alduin already, no matter how old. "Hmph, at least she knows her history. Anyway, you'll have to abandon your marriage with this peasant, as the Aldmeri Dominion promised that we would remain nobles if you married the daughter of the king of Elsweyr." Zachery scoffed. Balgruuf growled in anger, glaring at the man. "You gods damned cowards! You reunite with your son,-whom you've mistreated,- and instead of trying to make amends, you order him around like some commoner! He saved Tamriel, and by extension you, _three Stendarr damned times,_ when he had every right to assist in the destruction of the world! You would betray your people for a _chance_ to keep your power?" The jarl yelled furiously, absolutely livid.

Zachery waved his hand dismissively, uncaring of the man's opinion. "The common man just exists to serve the high-born, nothing more, maybe less." He said matter-of-factly. The halberd removed itself from his throat, before a gauntleted hand grabbed him by the throat. Mikkel lifted Zachery off the ground, his already great strength increased by his ascension to godhood made the old man feel as light as a feather. "Your wrong Zachery, the high-born serve the common man, and they serve us. They feed us, tell us what they want, and give us our fortune. And in return, we keep them safe, listen to what they want, and give them the land to keep living. To not do so is asinine, and you are a fool. One I can't leave alive." Mikkel said, dropping the noble. He looked to jarl Balgruuf, ignoring Zachery's gasps for air. "Lock both of them up, and prepare them for execution. I'm going for a walk." Mikkel said, starting to walk away, only to be stopped by the Talion family's personal guards.

The divine of honorable combat sighed and closed his eyes, summoning his wraiths. Everyone was shocked when the four knights suddenly appeared, their weapons drawn. "Who are these whelps?" Holden asked, looking at the guards. The men backed up slightly, causing the lawbringer to smirk under his helmet and bash his halberd into the floor. They all noticeably tensed, and some raised their shields. "They are the guards of my abusive parents, and they don't plan on letting us leave." Mikkel explained, a dangerous tone in his voice. The lawbringer's eyes went to Zachery and Jamie, the unseen glare boring into them.

The guards never noticed that Mikkel walked away, down the stairs, and out the door, Alduin right behind him. When the door closed, the two divines turned to each other, then Alduin slapped Mikkel. "Yeah, I deserved that." He admitted, rubbing the spot on his cheek where the world eater hit him. "That is for not telling me your real name." She scolded. Before Mikkel could get another word in however, she kissed him on the lips. Mikkel quickly fell into it, kissing back. Alduin pulled back, her almost ever-present confident smirk on her face. "And that was for facing your past so well." She said. Mikkel suddenly pulled her close and kissed her again. Startled, Alduin let out a squeak, then started kissing back. They parted a few seconds later, stupid grins on both of their faces. "Come on, let's go for a walk." Mikkel said, turning to walk down the steps to the jarl's keep.

As they walked past the Gildergreen tree, Mikkel looked at the longhouse of the companions. An idea entered his head, and it was… _interesting_ to say the leaned into Alduin's shoulder and whispered his idea to her. She smirked and nodded, giving him the go-ahead.

(A few minutes later, the underforge)

"Could you run that past us again?" Aela the huntress asked. Mikkel and Alduin hand gathered her, Vilkas, and Farkas in the underforge for an offer. "I'm offering you to become of dragon blood. Not as Dragonborn, but more as a weredragon." Mikkel explained. The three companions looked at each other, unsure of what to do. "What would happen to us upon death?" Farkas asked, speaking the question that had come to the three's minds. Alduin then speaks. "You would be an esteemed resident of our realm, where you can destroy, fight, and adventure to your heart's content." She explained. The three looked at each other again, questions and answers being shared within moments. Then, Farkas stepped forward. "I'll do it." He said, confidence filling his voice. Aela and Vilkas stepped forward, nodding in agreement.

Mikkel nodded, removed his gauntlet, and pulled out a knife. He held his hand open over the basin and cut it, reopening the scar from the blood seal from the blades HQ. thanks to a little magic, the blood quickly filled the basin halfway before Mikkel closed his hand and pulled it away. He willed it closed and put his gauntlet back on. The three companions cupped their hands, dipped them into the blood, and drank what was in their hands. They braced themselves for an intense transformation…

And they remained human. They looked at themselves, wondering why they had remained human, before Mikkel and Alduin chuckled. "You really think have you go wild when we are at war, and need every warrior we can get?" The divine of adventures asked. He put a hand on Farkas' shoulder, smiling. "We need every advantage we can get, and that includes the support of the guilds." Mikkel explained. They nodded and returned to the guild, while Mikkel and Alduin returned to Breezehome. Alduin began making lunch, while Mikkel went downstairs to his secret basement to work on a secret project of his.

* * *

 **And done! Damn, fastest I've ever made a chapter, and it's a decent size too. So, Christan's real name is Mikkel, named after a Danish boxer that could legitimately challenge Muhammad Ali, and his parents are captured and being sent to the executioner's block. the weredragons are based on the add on for the moonlight tales mod under the same name, and of course, I didn't make it. Well, that's all folks, adios!**


	6. sorry

Hey guys, sorry to say, but this whole "stay at home" thing has me real messed up, and I just can't find the motivation to do anything productive. So I don't think this story, or any story of mine, will get a new chapter in a while, so their all gonna go on indefinite hiatus until I get my motivation back. To hold you all over though, I'll be making a "story" over on my wattpad account godhelpme1. I put story in air quotes as it will just be my insane ramblings and ideas for stories far in the future, as well as a sort of indefinite Q&A. Come over and visit if you want, see you soon soldiers.


End file.
